1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to micro-channel chemical apparatus and methods for increasing the molar concentration of a chemical substance in a fluid.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In some applications it is necessary that reactive agents, such as hydrogen peroxide, be used in a highly concentrated form. When highly concentrated, however, some reactive agents exhibit short shelf lives, which means that only limited quantities of the agent may be inventoried. In addition, some highly concentrated reactive agents may be unstable and/or unsafe.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for maintaining such reactive agents in relatively dilute form and then concentrating them as needed.
In addition, it would be desirable for the apparatus to be realized in a miniaturized form, so as to make it more readily portable and reduce the expense of the concentrating process.